characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Yakumo
“I'll tell you a secret. My weakness is... nothing.” ~Yukari after beating someone Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫, Yakumo Yukari) is the youkai of boundaries. She tends to be elusive, and her behavioral principles are completely different from those of humans. She is actually quite talkative and is willing to teach you about herself or about Gensokyo. She is often called the "gap youkai". Power and Statistics Tier: 1-A Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old, as she is older than the history of Gensokyo itself (Scan desired). Technically beyond all conventional measurements of time. Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things) (Scans desired), Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere) (Scans desired), Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Barrier Creation, Onmyoudou (Can be used for divination/precognition), Mind Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility(Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions and Mind Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Higher Dimensional Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Transcendent level '(In her ''Perfect Memento in Strict Sense profile, it's shown that she can destroy and recreate a reality like Gensokyo with ease. We know it's talking about the fabric of Gensokyo's reality and not just the land and space itself since her ability affects reality itself. This is important since the Outside World follows string theory, and laws like entropy found in the outside don't function how they are supposed to in Gensokyo, meaning that Gensokyo has different laws and physics from those of the outside world. More evidently, Gensokyo has concepts that correlate under quantum mechanics such as wave particle duality, which evidences the existence of infinite dimensions. Yukari is able to fully manipulate the border of this contrast between wave and particle, which is a driving force of quantum mechanics.) '''Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Transcendental Durability: Transcendent level Stamina: '''Seemingly limitless (Scans desired) '''Range: '''Transcendental '''Standard Equipment: Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Very High, as she is well known to be skilled in Mathematics and can solve unfathomably complex calculations in a matter of seconds (Scan desired). She has also outwitted many Transcendental beings in the pursuit of her own ambiguous goals, such as the Watatsuki sisters and the Brain of the Moon, Eirin Yagokoro (Scan desired). Weakness: She is considered to be quite lazy. However, in a serious situation, Yukari will not hesitate to get involved, whether that be through manipulating others or by intervening personally (a Rare occurrence,however). Gallery 200px-Th075yukari01.png|Yukari in IaMP 275px-Th105Yukari.png|Yukari in SWR 200px-ThGK_Bunbunmaru3.jpg|Yukari in Symposium of Post-mysticsm Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Space Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Boss Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Portal Manipulators